Kurama my love
by Untill Death Do We Part
Summary: kurama is reunited with a long-lost love... will hiei be as lucky? warning: may have YOAI/ yuri somewhere in it...


yeah... i wrote this for a friend b/ i have no life... (//_^)" hope u enjoy...

As I walked out onto the grass that surrounds the ring i saw him across from me. He was studying me intently. I looked up as the reff. started to

explain how the fights would be one on ones and all that...

The redhead jumps into the ring as the reff. calls,"May the first fighters of the finals please enter the ring!" "Here I go!" Bryana says as she steps

forward. I put my hand on her arm,"let me take this one please?" "Why? you hate fighting! who are you and what do you want? why would you

want to fight this person right off the bat?"

"I used to know someone whose name that boy is now useing. I loved that person but i saw him killed right before my eyes," I explain quietly.

**Start Flashback**

"Shiela? are you awake?" I open my eyes to see two golden ones staring into my own baby blue ones.

"Yeah? what do you want?" I ask.

"Its time to go," he said gentaly knowing how long it takes me to be fully awake.

"What!" I started to get dressed but turned and told him," get out!You want me to get dressed right?" He walked, no glided? no he was definitly

walking but he was so graceful that it only looked like he was gliding towards me. He put his hand up to my cheak and kissed me on the forehead.

As he turned to go I could have sworn that his hand lingered on my cheak an extra half a second but then he was gone.

Half an hour later we were outside a well-off castle and were looking at the high tower that held the mirror that we were here for. We ran up the

stairs and Youko grabbed the mirror from its place on the wall. I took the front and Kuroune the back. As we got out into the courtyard i hit the

trees first and as Youko got to the edge of the trees Kuroune was caught in a trap at the edge of the forest. We both knew that he would die but

Youko tried to go back for him. "No! Leave me!" Kuroune shouted and then said more quietly," go its okay, i don't mind just leave..." I grabed

Youko and we ran.....

The next day we were walking and Youko stopped me. As he got down on one knee my hand flew to my mouth. As he started to speak he turned

aroung and started to growl. I saw the person, a detective, raise his gun and then we started to run. **BANG!** I turned around to see Youko go

down, his blood spilling across the ground....

**End Flashback**

'Thats why I'm here' i thought 'For that wish so I can bring Youko back.. How can that boy use Youko's name like that!'

I jump into the ring and pull out my sword.'I know it'll be hard to utilize my sukuchi* on an open feild but I should be okay'

"Okay! the first match will now begin!" I launch into a series of attacks which he just dodges in time. 'His death if he doesn't draw his weapon...' i

think.

"Sheila? Can't we talk this out do you have to try to kill-..."

"Shut up!"

"Sheila...."

"Don't. Say. My. Name! You don't deserve to say it when you don't even know me!" I'm about to use my Shuntensatsu* when he jets to the other

side of the arena and all of sudden i feel his power grow considerably. It was like he was a diffrent person, his ki sky rocketed and all of a sudden

he's Youko. I got to attack but he says,"I'm sorry Sheila I didn't mean to leave you... ever, it just... happened...," he gets down on one knee, "can

you forgive me? Can we start where we left off?" He pulls out a ring," Sheila, will you marry me?" I drop my sword as he stands up and he

embraces me.

"Yes Youko, yes..." I say.

"Sheila, I love you," he responds....

The End! hope u liked it! ^-^

_*for all of u who didn't know Shukuchi is a sword stlye that employs "god-like speed" and is virtually unbeatable b/c u can't e seen when useing it and u  
__  
can literaly bounce off the floor, walls and floor & Shuntensatsu is an attack under the Shukuchi and literaly means "instant heaven kill" or "immeadiate_

killing by heavens sword" a.k.a. (for all the dumb ppl) you die before you hit the floor

as always please review and plz be nice...


End file.
